39cluesfandomcom-20200223-history
The Medusa Plot
The Medusa Plot is the first book in the Cahills vs. Vespers series. It takes place two years after the Casper Wyoming incident in Vespers Rising. It was written by Gordon Korman, and was released on August 30, 2011. The logo on the cover of ''The Medusa Plot ''is red as opposed to the blue logo on the other 39 Clues books. Also, the six Cards' design and inside design are different from the other books'. Back Cover One by one, distress calls start coming in from around the globe. Cahills are being kidnapped by a shadowy group known only as the Vespers. Now Amy and Dan have just days to fulfill a bizzare ransom request or their captured friends will start dying. Amy and Dan don't know what the Vespers want or how to stop them. Only one thing is clear, The Vespers are playing to win, and if they get their hands on the Clues... the world could be a hostage of them.Thirteen-year-old Dan Cahill and his older sister, Amy, thought they belonged to the world's most powerful family. They thought the hunt for the 39 Clues leading to the source of that power was over. They even thought they'd won. But Amy and Dan were wrong. Vesper Letter Greetings, Cahills! Feel like some breaking and entering? Because I have a teeny little errand for you in Switzerland with my friend, de Virga. You better head out quickly. I still hold seven of your friends, and my trigger finger is feeling mighty itchy. Vesper One Puzzles *At the back of "The Medusa Plot", around the "Medusa" head, there is a URL which says www.the39clues.com/damien This will lead you to an excerpt of A King's Ransom. *The "Medusa" shield has a code around it. When decoded, it reads, "guardians." *The symbols on the first page say, "Damien is alive." *The symbols found on pages where the page numbers should be, when put together, say, "The mother was murdered" which probably means that Astrid Rosenbloom didn't die naturally or from diseases but rather, was murdered. Cards *Card 266: Vesper Enforcer *Card 267: Atticus Rosenbloom *Card 268: Spy Camera *Card 269: Detective Corelli *Card 270: Vesper Watch *Card 271: The Enemy is Watching Trivia *This book reveals that Isabel Kabra is out of jail on parole and community service after founding AidWorksWonders, a fake charity for global disaster relief. *This is Gordan Korman's fourth book in the series, meaning he, Jude Watson and Peter Lerangis have written the most. *In mythology, Medusa was a woman with snakes for hair, and anyone who looked into her eyes turned to stone. *Nellie's appearance has changed over the past two fears between The Clue Hunt and Cahills vs. Vespers. *According to Fiske later in the book, the Vesper Holding Cell may be somewhere in Mexico or USA because he was the first to arrive (being all the kidnappings happened at the same time) because he was in California and Phoenix being the last because he was kidnapped in Tokyo. But this is inconsistent because in the fourth book, it is revealed that they are actually in Germany, but then revealed they are at the Cascades. *At the end of the book, Amy and Dan become one of the Interpol's Most Wanted because their theft of the "Medusa" was confirmed. *In this series, Phoenix Wizard appears as Jonah Wizard's cousin and fellow Janus, even though Broderick Wizard (Jonah's father) is not a Cahill. But it could be that Broderick's brother or cousin married Phoenix's Janus mother. *The last page has a fingerprint on it. Due to this page being about Vesper One, this could be Vesper One's fingerprint. *The picture in the cover, Medusa's head is on a shield. The shield of Perseus had the face of Medusa. Category:Books Category:Vespers Category:Cahills vs Vespers Category:Madrigal Category:The Medusa Plot Category:Tomas Category:Janus Category:Lucian Category:Ekaterina Category:Starling Family Category:Holt Family Category:Wizard Family Category:Cahill Family Category:Kabra Family Category:Oh Family Category:Non-Cahill Characters Category:Gordon Korman Category:Amy Cahill Category:Dan Cahill Category:Atticus Rosenbloom Category:Vesper One Category:Casper Wyoming Category:Hostages Category:Europe Category:Cahills vs Vespers Mission 1: The Medusa Plot Category:Germany Category:Dave Speminer Category:Medusa Category:William McIntyre Category:Isabel Kabra Category:Guardians Category:Series Two Category:Cards Category:Caravaggio Category:Phoenix Wizard Category:Alistair Oh Category:Nellie Gomez Category:Fiske Cahill Category:Reagan Holt Category:Ned Starling Category:Ted Starling Category:Natalie Kabra